Chapter 1 - Introduction
by Max Song
Summary: Hello bronies and pegasisters! This is just an introduction to people that are new to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The next chapters will be more fun, I promise! By the way, there's a cool writer named frontdoor6. Go check him out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is my first fan-fiction. It's about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, because I am a brony. Please review, and hope you enjoy it! This first one may be a little boring, but I promise the next ones will be more fun. (You don't really need to read if you know MLP.)**

Chapter 1 – Introduction

Far, far away, beyond our dimension…  
There is a magical world called Equestria. In Equestria, everypony is an animal or a magical creature. The main three species that inhabit this world are Earth Ponies, with strength and stamina; Unicorns, with intelligence and magic; finally, Pegasi, with bravery and speed. Each person has a role in the world. This is recognized by their cutie mark, which represents their role, possible occupation, talent, and sometimes personality.  
Each pony's cutie mark is always different. It might be a pencil, symbolizing a talent for writing; it might be an animal, symbolizing a job with pets; it may be a music note representing a knack for singing.  
These three species of ponies are ruled by Princess, who are Alicorns. All of the Alicorns rule over the land, bringing peace to their world.  
Currently, there are Four Princesses.  
The first one is Princess Celestia, Alicorn Princess of the Sun and Order, Elder of the Two Sisters. She makes sure the sun rises to greet everypony in the morning.  
Princess Luna, the Younger of the Two, is the Alicorn Princess of the Moon and Order. She makes sure the moon and stars provide a comforting night light for the ponies to sleep by. In this way, the Two Sisters watch and rule.  
Princess Cadance (Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is her full name) is the third Princess, ruler of the Crystal Empire, Alicorn Princess of Love. She is married to Prince Shining Armor, and provides undying love and hope throughout Equestria.  
Finally, the last one is Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Alicorn Princess of Friendship. She is Shining Armor's younger sister, and has a Crystal Castle. She is not the only Ruler of Friendship, but her friends, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie (Pikamena Diane Pie is her full name) help her. Together, they form the Mane Six. Oh, and did I mention Twilight is a _in love_ with a human named Flash in the other… never mind, long story.  
Currently, Season 5 is on the air. WATCH IT!


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Signs

**Hello guys, this is my first fan-fiction. It's about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, because I am a brony. Please review, and hope you enjoy it! This first one may be a little boring, but I promise the next ones will be more fun. (You don't really need to read if you know MLP.)**

Chapter 1 – Introduction

Far, far away, beyond our dimension…  
There is a magical world called Equestria. In Equestria, everypony is an animal or a magical creature. The main three species that inhabit this world are Earth Ponies, with strength and stamina; Unicorns, with intelligence and magic; finally, Pegasi, with bravery and speed. Each person has a role in the world. This is recognized by their cutie mark, which represents their role, possible occupation, talent, and sometimes personality.  
Each pony's cutie mark is always different. It might be a pencil, symbolizing a talent for writing; it might be an animal, symbolizing a job with pets; it may be a music note representing a knack for singing.  
These three species of ponies are ruled by Princess, who are Alicorns. All of the Alicorns rule over the land, bringing peace to their world.  
Currently, there are Four Princesses.  
The first one is Princess Celestia, Alicorn Princess of the Sun and Order, Elder of the Two Sisters. She makes sure the sun rises to greet everypony in the morning.  
Princess Luna, the Younger of the Two, is the Alicorn Princess of the Moon and Order. She makes sure the moon and stars provide a comforting night light for the ponies to sleep by. In this way, the Two Sisters watch and rule.  
Princess Cadance (Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is her full name) is the third Princess, ruler of the Crystal Empire, Alicorn Princess of Love. She is married to Prince Shining Armor, and provides undying love and hope throughout Equestria.  
Finally, the last one is Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Alicorn Princess of Friendship. She is Shining Armor's younger sister, and has a Crystal Castle. She is not the only Ruler of Friendship, but her friends, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie (Pikamena Diane Pie is her full name) help her. Together, they form the Mane Six. Oh, and did I mention Twilight is a _in love_ with a human named Flash in the other… never mind, long story.  
Currently, Season 5 is on the air. WATCH IT! ^-^


End file.
